


Fashion, Baby!

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [20]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Fictober 2019, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: "Yes, I'm aware. Your point?"Prompt 6 from fictober-event on tumblr





	Fashion, Baby!

When Sangria says, "pick me up at 8," it actually means "I won't be ready for another hour and a half but I'm not going to tell you that." Despite this usual occurrence, Mati still drove over to her best friend's place to make it mostly on time. Getting ready with a friend was half the fun of them actually going out anyways. 

Mati let herself in to hear music already blasting from the other side. Sangria was in the bathroom singing, or more so screaming along with the current song. At least, she was until she saw Mati in the reflection of the mirror. 

"Finally you're here!" 

Mati looked at her phone. "It's only 8:12." 

"Yes, and I need your help!" 

Sangria gave Mati the items to curl her hair while she finished her makeup. It was one method to getting everything done faster so they could leave sooner. Sangria wanted to go clubbing again but was so busy with working to pay rent. Thankfully Trevor was kind enough to give Sangria a bonus, and send Mati with extra cash to have a good time tonight. 

"Okay, I'm ready to go now." Sangria said right after smacking her lips with bright pink lipstick. 

"You sure?" Mati asked, then pointed to her friend. "You're wearing your bra on the outside of your shirt." 

"Yes, I'm aware. Your point?"

"Sangria, I love you, but you look ridiculous." 

"Mati, baby, it's fashion!" Sangria said with a bright smile. "Now come on, let's go!"

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, kudos and comments keep your favorite authors inspired to keep writing! And don't forget to sub to your favorite authors so you don't miss anything!


End file.
